Nijikan Dakeno Vacance
by lovemet123
Summary: He was my escape from reality, but I find myself wanting more...


**_Hey guys, here is a one-shot that I decided that I wanted to post. As it turns out, my situation got a bit more difficult, which kept me from doing very much and I apologize for that. Have no fear though as I am actively always working when I can, even if that doesn't mean much time in the span of a day, which is spent on my job hahaha. As another way to apologize, I present this piece right here and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing~_**

 ** _I do not own any of the characters in it._**

* * *

He was there, standing next to me as we peered out of the window that gave a clear sight of the village in its magnificent glory. However, my thoughts were more focused on him and everything we had been through. All the fights and the events of comradery we have had together throughout the years seem like such small instances in our history when I look back at it. The memories were certainly as breathtaking as the vivid colors of the world behind the glass.

I turned my head slightly to rest my eyes on his perfectly pale face that glowed with the touch of the Sun that shined upon him. His straight, black hair draped over his head as if to shut those outside from viewing his facial feature, but left an opening into the immersive pool that was one of his black eyes. The completely black attire coupled with the cape he wore around his body complimented him in such a way that it truly defined his character as opposed to my orange shirt and black pants color scheme that shouted out of place.

I take immediate note that the side I was looking toward was the side in which the inevitable happened and I could only force a sad smile. I never wanted such a thing to happen between the two of us and I did everything in my power to stop it. I guess, throughout my adventure, I was hoping for something more to come out of it in the end and I was content with this for a while. Years went by though and my yearning became more of a passionate desire that I wanted to fulfill.

He was so close to me that I could feel his hand holding onto mine with a strong grip. The heat of his breath could travel to my neck and ring itself around it and tighten to grab a hold of me without choking me. His free arm could snake around my waist and I wouldn't protest the disappearance of personal space. I would wrap my hands around him and hold his body in an embrace that screamed how much I needed him. His lips would brush against mine in a familiar fashion we had come to time and time again before pressing them against mine

More often than not, I would always imagine myself in many fantasies with him. Just the two of us and no one else doing whatever crossed our minds. Sometimes, they were as simple and innocent as a game of tag, eating dinner, or even going out on another adventure like when we were kids, just with a new dynamic in our relationship. Other times, they became things of heat and lust so strong that I felt I still had to be discrete. I had finally realized that he was my escape from reality and it would only leave me feeling gloom when I knew that it would only ever be that.

I opened my eyes from the exploration of such thoughts and saw him staring back at me with a blank expression, but it was one I could still understand. He was having trouble figuring out what was on my mind, which was ironic in itself when he had the supposed 'sharingan' that could mostly predict any movement or idea an opponent has, or so I have heard. Knowing that he couldn't read me even with such a gift only made it more difficult for me to be honest about my passion for him. I swiftly turned my attention back to the landscape we both called home with blood rushing to fill my cheeks.

I hear a slight chuckle coming from him which caused me to look back. He was showing me a warm smile that was completely genuine and his cheeks had gone a little red, too. The space between us shortens as he walks closer and brings his left hand up to my face, cupping the right side of it. Against all logic and reason, I pressed my cheek into the gentle hand wanting to drown in his touch.

"I still haven't figured you out, Dobe"

Hearing that word coming out of his mouth in the calm tone that carried his soothing voice over to my ears, I shiver slightly. The insult he had used on me since we were kids just to grind my gears turned into a something endearing to me and I can only feel my heart skip a beat.

"But I guess that is more of a reason to come see you more often."

I smiled back at him and gave him a small nod in agreement feeling tears well up in my eyes. What I was feeling in that moment could not be expressed in words of my own in a comprehensible manner. I wanted to hold on to his hand as if to ask him to never let go, but I couldn't find it in me to do it. That's when I felt the inviting warmth be replaced by the cold air that would only be characterized as an air conditioner.

He turns away from me to approach the doorway leading into the hall that would take him to god knows where for who knows how long. Already, I miss how my blood rushing to my cheeks allowed us to have a moment so personal that the outside world became invisible for the two of us. A wave of sadness hits me, a knot gets stuck in my throat, and I let all of the tears I was holding back drop to the floor as fall to my knees.

It's kind of funny when see what I am doing to myself now. I told myself I was done crying about anything so that I could be strong when times got tough and yet here I was. The Seventh Hokage, regarded as "Konoha's Orange Hokage", a fearless leader and role model to all sitting in a pool of his own misery. I clenched my teeth and held my heart tight as I silently pule about this encounter.

Some may say that the feeling of seeing someone go hurts the most, but I beg to differ. I think a feeling that is worse than the sadness of watching someone go is the longing for them to return, especially if they fulfill that hushed request. It would only be a matter of time before they would have to repeat the cycle of leaving and coming back and I would be reminded that no achievement in my life would be enough to fill the void that only he could fill.

Maybe one day, that problem will be resolved and I will find my peace. Until then, I will continue to silently weep for what would feel like an eternity, hoping that my 'two-hour vacation' will someday become my permanent home.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **The story was inspired by the song of the same name by Utada Hikaru and Sheena Ringo. I was basing it off of the feelings I got from hearing the vocal melodies and instrumentation which in my opinion sounded super smooth and gave a bittersweet feeling with the beginning sounding happy but then turning sad at the end. It felt like the two had a sense of longing for each other. I made that feeling the focus of this one-shot.**_

 _ **It was also inspired by the poem sessions in the visual novel game, Doki Doki Literature Club (Which also has some of the best music for writing stuff) which is why there is a lot of imagery going on. I wanted to try to connect each feeling with some sort of activity that lovers would do on a vacation, such as sight-seeing in the beginning and being alone in the pool near the end.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think and I will see you all next time!**_

 _ **With boundless love for you all.**_

 _ **Lovemet~**_


End file.
